Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Spring Breakdown
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequal of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: A Chao Name Cheese: The gang relax on a cruise, but Rainbow is looking for evil magic and annoy her friends, especially Twilight. When the cruise break down, and Rainbow insist magic is involved, but isn't taken seriously. Soon, everyone find out a few surprises after getting stranded in the middle of the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bon Voyage

Out in the ocean blue, there is a luxury cruise line sailing over the ocean. There, Sun and all of her friends are having a relaxing time. Sitting on the lounge cheers are Rarity and Adagio Dazzle who are getting some sun and relaxing.

Suddenly, Pinkie, jumps up, and shouts, "Spring break!"

The startle the two girls a lit.

At the pool, may people are walking around the deck, sitting on chair, or swimming. There also employees serving food, and life guards watching the students in the pool

Pinkie jumps out from the pool, and shouts, "Spring break!"

That causes Micro Chips to fall into the pool and splashes two girls. Then Pinkie Pie jumps on Bulk who is at the bow of the ship, and spread his arms.

Pinkie shouts from the horizon, "Spriiiiiiiiiing breeeeeeeeeeak!"

At the snack bar on the deck of the ship, Sun and her friends are sitting as they see their trip is beginning and taking flight. However, there are two problems; Applejack is having a bad case of seasickness. Luckily, Fluttershy and Sun are helping her with sickness. Eve Cheese the Chaos is trying to help. The other problem is that Rainbow is looking around looking serious.

Twilight reads the brochure, "Welcome aboard the Luxe Deluxe, where you'll set sail for a full week of luxurious luxuriating on our most deluxe luxury liner!"

"Ooh! Sounds... luxurious," Fluttershy happily replies.

"Did you see there's a petting zoo onboard?" Twilight replies.

Just then, Fluttershy comes along with a few glasses of drinks, and says, "Mmmm! Smoothies!

Then passes one to Rainbow Dash.

"And an all-you-can-eat buffet you can... eat all you... can eat at?" Twilight says, sounding a bit skeptic.

Pinkie screams, "Twilight, this cruise has everything! And a moving floor!"

Soon enough, the ship begins to rock a little. Sadly, it's only making Applejack sicker from the rock of the boat, and making her face turn green.

Applejack gags and gulps as she leans her body to the railing, "I think I may have forgotten to pack my sea legs."

Pinkie then presents Applejack a drink, but seeing the beverage is only making Applejack feel worse."

Aria asks, "Never been on a boat much, huh cowgirl?"

Applejack nods her head in reply. Twilight and Sun start to feel sorry for her Applejack and how sick she is.

"Thank you for organizing this trip, Twilight," Sun says.

"I've gotta hand it to ya. You really have an eye for climactic battle settings!" Rainbow says in excitement.

"Huh?" Everyone reply confused, except for Sun who is annoyed.

Rainbow says, "Imagine going head to head with a sea monster by the pool!"

Rainbow imagines a sea monster is walking towards the pool sounding angry and people are screaming. Then Rainbow imagines the green sea monster attacking the ship.

Rainbow continues, "Ka-chow! Evil Equestrian magic flows up the diving pool! Pow! The boat's sinking! Everyone's screaming!"

"And then we save the day!" Rainbow shouts at the end.

However, that makes everyone a bit confused, and annoyed.

Fluttershy worriedly asks, "Oh. Is the sea monster okay in the story?"

"Better than okay!" Rainbow says.

Then slurps up her smoothie, "She's our friend now! Best spring break ever!"

"Chao?" Cheese says looking confused.

Sun says, "Or we could do... not that."

Everyone agree to the idea.

"I was hoping we could do something without... having to battle Equestrian magic for a change?" Twilight says.

"We couldn't even spend the day at Equestria World without creatin' a calamity," Applejack replies.

"Which we then uncalaminated, like literal awesome superheroes!" Rainbow says.

Twilight crosses her arms annoyance and saddens a bit.

Rarity sighs, and says, "Twilight, this is a most deserved respite. We're all very thankful for the chance to relax and do absolutely nothing."

Everyone agree to the idea about being able to relax from the crazy magic they have. Twilight smiles while Rainbow crosses her arms

Suddenly, Rarity hears her phone beeping, "Oh!"

Rarity looks at her message. She gasps and begins to panic.

"What is it? Evil magic?!" Rainbow asks, ready to fight.

Rarity screams, "A GPS alert! We're in international waters!"

Rainbow gasps in shock to hear this, but soon becomes confused, "What does that mean?"

"Tax-free shopping!" Rarity squeals in excitement. Then leaves to go shopping.

Everyone decide to go their separate ways. As they leave each other, Rainbow looks to see their friends aren't excited about having action as she is. She is determined to find Equestria Magi no matter what.

In the buffet restaurant, many of the cruise attendees are having lunch as well as many different deserts.

Pinkie burst in to see every dessert in sight. She decides to have Cheese along with her to enjoy in the goodness.

"Cheese, you are going to live this place. It has food and all you can eat desert," Pinkie happily says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies.

She look at each desert, as she happily says, "Ooh! Honey walnut crisp! Candy-coated cupcakes! Banana sorbet delight!"

She gasps to see something that she's been waiting for, "Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake?!

She squeals, "I waited my whole life to taste a cake like this!"

Pinkie goes to the tray, and opens the lid, but it's empty. She is in shock to see the empty tray.

Pinkie dramatically screams, "NOOOOO!"

Just then, a pink skinned, burgundy haired, pastry chef come in with a tray, named Puffed Pastry.

In a french accent, Puffed Pastry says, "Excusez moi, mademoiselle. How about one fresh from ze oven?"

She opens the tray to reveal the chocolate cake covered in chocolate cake and cherry jelly on it. Pinkie smiles and gasps with glee to see the desert. Puffed Pastry brings out a spatula and is going to slice the cake for Pinkie.

Suddenly, Rainbow super speeds over, attacking Puffed Pastry as she shouts, "Hee-yah!"

Then the cake comes flying off of the plate and into the air

Pinkie screams, "CAKE OVERBOARD!"

Cheese is shocked to see the cake flying and is heading to a young boy. Acting quickly, Cheese grabs a plate from the table and flies in front of the boy. Then the cake lands on the cake and making Cheese head to the ground. Cheese lands on his feet and lifts the plate with the cake on the plate. Cheese topples over and lands on the ground, yet still has the cake on the plate over his head.

Cheese happily says, "Chao chao!"

Everyone in the buffet is impressed by Cheese's pastry rescue, and begin to cheer and clapped their hands.

Pinkie comes over, and happily says, "Wow, Cheese! That was a great catch you made."

"Chao," Cheese replies.

Puffed Pastry comes over and takes the plate with a smile, "You saved it. Thank you, tiny blue creature."

"Chao chao!" Cheese says, happy to help out.

Pinkie turns to Rainbow with a stern look, "What was that for?"

"Uh, you know, she has a sapula and what not," Rainbow says, then lets out a nervous laugh."

Puffed Pastry stands in front of Rainbow with a stern look. Before Rainbow knows it, the chef throws her out. Then closes the door. Then Puffed aster walks to Pinkie and Cheese who is flying in the air.

"I would love to take your little friend for saving one of my famous cakes. As an reward, I like to make you a fresh cake for you and your friend," Puffed Pastry says.,

Pinkie and Cheese cheer with glee, "Yay!"

Sometime later, Fluttershy is in the boat's petting zoo with Cheese. Pinkie makes sure to drop the little guy off after getting his little reward. Fluttershy is happily walking among the little animals while Cheese is being with the rabbits. There are also little goats, sheeps, and birds.

Fluttershy looks up to see a little orange goat stick on a tree, "A goat on a boat?"

Fluttershy giggles. She then picks up the little goat, rocks it a little, and places the little guy back on the ground, "Now I've seen everything."

Suddenly, Fluttershy hears Cheese, "Chao chao!"

Cheese looks down to see Cheese with a few rabbits close to a greenhouse for them

Fluttershy pets the rabbit on the head, and says, "Aren't you just the softest thing?"

The rabbit then begins to chatter with them.

"You have forty-two grandchildren? Wow, Mr. Bouncy, that is impressive! I'd love to meet them," Fluttershy says.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies.

The rabbit Fluttershy has petted ask the family to come over.

Suddenly, Rainbow comes over, and shouts, "Not today!"

Then Rainbow drags Fluttershy away, making her yelp, "Whoa!"

Rainbow gets into fighting poses

"Sure, he seems cute and cuddly now. But have you seen what a magic-infused evil rabbit can do?" Rainbow says, looking around.

That make the animals and some of the children confused.

"Um... eat carrots?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah, evil carrots!" Rainbow shouts, pointing to the rabbit.

The animals become scared and hide in their homes and other hiding places. A little girl, Lily Pad saddens to see the animals running away. Fluttershy is sad to see the animals are scared off, and annoyed with Rainbow Dash for scaring them. Cheese looks to see Lily Pad and is about to cry.

Cheese then has an idea. He grabs a small ball and flies in front of the girl a few feet away. He rolls it to Lily Pad. Lily then rolls the ball back. Son, the two begin to play together. That makes Fluttershy happy to see how sweet and kind Cheese is

Out on deck, Applejack is walking around as her seasickness isn't getting any better. Sun and Wallflower are doing their best, but nothing seems to be working. Applejack looks to see two boys carrying shrimps on a stick, and makes her face turn green and feel sick.

Applejack runs to the edge of the ship and has her head facing the water in case anything happens. Rainbow walks by to see the girls, and walks to them.

"Hey girls, how are things going?" Rainbow asks.

"Everything's fine, wish I can say the same for Applejack," Sun says.

"Still a little seasick?" Rainbow asks.

"Yes, and it appears she's getting worse," Wallflower says.

Applejack stands to face Rainbow and swallows her sickness, but her face is still green.

"I think I'm feeling better," Applejack says.

However, she turns to the ocean and over the railing. Sun, Wallflower, and Rainbow can hear her gagging and coughing so much, and disgusted and worried at the same time.

"I think you're just getting worse. I'll take you to the nurse," Sun says.

Rainbow asks, "I wonder if there's Equestria Magic that causes illnesses?"

"Not like the one you think of. They have to come from something or someone," Sun says.

"Besides, what's the chances that Equestria Magic will come into the ocean?" Wallflower asks.

Rainbow answers, "After the kind of magic we've been exposed too, it's very likely, and I'm going to find it."

Sun and Wallflower decide to take Applejack to a nurse to help her with her seasickness. Rainbow decides to go on the deck to find evil magic to fight. She walks down stairs and looks at the pool and the deck full of people

Rainbow announces to everyone on the deck, "Has anyone seen bad magic on board?!"

The catch everyone's attention. People are confused at first to wonder what Rainbow is saying. Of course, some of the students remember the history of CHS' magic incidents. Some either shake their heads, or are still confused. However, Flash and his Band members point to the door.

Interested with excitement, Rainbow opens the door and looks around to see a purple door up ahead. She smiles and decides to check it out. When she opens the door, she can see purple smoke on the floor with glittering sparkles. Rainbow looks ahead to see the entire room is covered in this stuff and a few people are sitting on chairs look at a large dark stage. However, two elderly men are asleep.

Rainbow hurries down the aisle to two shadowy figures on stage and covered by the smoke.

A familiar voice says, "Prepare yourself!"

"I'm ready for anything!" Rainbow says with determination, and ready to fight.

Then the figure maniacally laughs as the other one stands perfectly still. Rainbow is ready to take on whoever is performing the evil magic on the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Show Boat Rainbow Boat

At the stage, Rainbow looks to see two mysterious figures on the state.

"Prepare yourself…" The figure announces.

When the smoke clears and the figures appear, it turns out to see Trixie and Starlight on the stage

"For the Great and Powerful Trixie of the High Seas along with my First Mate Assistant, Starlight Glimmer! Two shows daily! Tip your waitresses!" Trixie announces.

Rainbow looks disappointed, "Wasn't ready for that."

Then walks over to the stage

Trixie turns to see Rainbow, and says, "Why, hello, Rainbow Dash. If you're hoping for a glimpse of the ultimate power in the universe, you'll have to wait 'til tonight."

"Nah. Just looking for bad magic," Rainbow says.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the bad magic of others always follows the amazing magic of moi," Trixie says.

"What do you mean?" Starlight asks.

"Yeah. what does that mean?" Rainbow adds.

Trixie groans, "Ugh, I'm talking about the old grandpas in the audience who see my show and then try to impress their kids with a disappearing quarter trick on their way home!"

"Their magic only shows up in response to your magic! Huh! You're a genius!" Rainbow says, understanding statement.

"Well, obviously," Trixie says.

Starlight says, "Huh. I never thought of it before.

"Not many people think of it," Trixie says.

Then announces, "Now, do you mind helping me shove this ten-foot handkerchief down my sleeve?"

"Sure," Starlight says.

She grabs the tied up handkerchief and helps Trixie gets them in her sleeve. Rainbow then leaves the room with an idea in mind.

In the souvenir shop, Rarity is looking around to see the clothes, the accessories, and other stuff around the room. She then looks herself in the mirror with excitement. Then she takes a stuffed starfish. She then takes a hat, a shirt, a dress, and seashells from the shelf. She has them wrapped in boxes and bags by the vender. The cashier types down the items and the cost together.

Rarity sees the costi, "Nine ninety-nine?"

She giggles, and says, "My savvy shopping smarts strike again! Here's ten."

Rarity pays the vender,and she's flips over a penny. Rarity tries to catch it, but it falls to the ground. As she is going to pick it up someone else does the same, and they both touch each other's hand. Rarity becomes surprised and see the boy bite on the penny.

The boy says, "By golly, that's real copper, it is! Blooming delightful! A... penny for your thoughts, miss?"

Rarity stammers, and says, "Oh, you can't afford my thoughts."

"Quite right. Lovable scamp like meself. Ol' Ragamuffin, that's me name, innit?" The boy, Ragamuffin says as he helps Rarity up

He then notices her bags on the counter, and asks, "Uh, need a 'and?"

"Uh, Ragamuffin? I'm Rarity," Rarity replies, giving him the bags.

"Uh, Raar-it-ee? Hmmm," Ragamuffin says, trying to pronounce her name.

"Uh, no-no-no-no-no. Rarity," Rarity confirms.

But Ragamuffin is still having trouble saying her name, "Rarr-it-ee?"

Rarity sighs, and says, "Close enough."

Back on the deck, there is a stage that looks like a shell. It also has bubble markings on it. On the stage, Sun and her friends arrive to get some practice. Sombra and Wallflower are sitting next to Applejack who is still seasick. The poor girl is sitting with her face close to her knees.

Aria asks, "I wonder where Rainbow is? She should have been here by now."

"I'm just excited that we get to play at a pool party. Then, I'm going to have fun in the water," Sonata says.

Twilight asks, "So are you all having fun?"

"We are. I finally get to try a Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake. It's been my dream," Pinkie cheers.

"Really? How does it taste?" Sun asks.

Pinkie sighs, "It taste like Sugary heaven."

"Glad to see you're having fun," Applejack groans.

"Yeah. Except Rainbow knocks down the chef and got herself banned from the buffet," Pinkie says.

"What?!" Twilight asks in shock.

"Luckily, Cheese saved the cake and the Chef made him a fresh cake for him," Pinkie says.

"Chao chao," Cheese replies.

Fluttershy says, "Cheese has been a good help. Rainbow scared all the animals at the petting zoo and a girl got sad about it. Cheese decide to play with her to cheer her up. Then the animals came out to play too."

"And I'm just getting more seasick by the minute," Applejack says, sickly.

Adagio asks, "Are you sure you want to play tonight? Falling Star or Aria can take over on the bass."

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Applejack says.

Suddenly, she feels sick again, and leaves over.

"Poor Applejack," Wallflower says.

"She really doesn't feel good," Wife Wolf adds.

Cheese sadly says, "Chao chao!"

Just then, Rainbow runs to the stage, and climbs up in excitement.

Rainbow says, "Hey, gang! Sorry I'm late! So, listen. I've got an idea for our show tonight! We unleash some awesomeness on the crowd! I'm talkin' rainbow lasers!"

"Is that a thing?" Sonata asks.

Rainbow laughs, "Yeah! When we—"

"Do you mean when we turn into ponies or do you mean—?" Pinkie asks.

But Rainbow says, "No! The other thing!"

"I always called that 'pony up'," Sun says.

Rainbow scoofs it off, "The rainbow lasers!"

"I don't think that's a thing," Fluttershy replies.

"It will be after we do it tonight! Who's with me?" Rainbow cheers.

Then notices, "Hey, where's Applejack?"

"Still sick," Aria answers.

Sun walks to Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, can I talk to you for a second?"

While everyone else is setting the stage on for tonight, Sun decides to have a little talk with Rainbow. Especially what the girls have been telling them.

Sun sighs, and begins to say, "Twilight worked really hard to plan this trip for all of us, and... uh, how can I say this without being mean?"

"Just say it! I can take it!" Rainbow says.

Aria comes over, "You're obsessed with fighting Equestrian Magic, and almost ruining everyone's vacation if Cheese hasn't stepped in!"

"Ouch! Your words just... punched my feelings," Rainbow says, feeling hurt.

"You said you could take it," Aria bluntly says.

Sun sighs, and says, "Just stop looking for a problem when there isn't one. How's that?"

Rainbow has her arms crossed, and sighs, "Alright, but I still like to do our laser thing for the show tonight."

"Deal," Sun says.

But Sun has an idea, "But I do know how you can help?"

"What's that?" Rainbow asks.

Sun brings out her bag, and takes out the blue Chaos Emerald and the only piece of the Master Emerald that is found.

"You really brought them along?" Rainbow asks.

"Just in case. There might not be Equestria Magic on this ship, but there is a possibility that at least another Chaos Emerald or a Master Emerald Shard is on this ship. I can use your help," Sun says.

Rainbow gets the idea, "I know. You want me to help you check the ship to find them. On it."

Suddenly, they hear Rarity giggle, and turns to see her walking on stage with Ragamuffin behind her, and holding the bags.

"Hello, darlings!" Rarity happily says.

Twilight asks, "Where have you been?"

"'Avin' a li'l chat with ol' Ragamuffin, she was!" Ragamuffin says.

The gang become confused, but some show smiles on their faces as Applejack walk back.

"All right, all right. Thanks for ev'rything, Rarit-y," Ragamuffin says.

Rarity sighs with a smile.

"Good luck for all that music an' whatnot," Ragamuffin says.

Applejack begins to gag trying to hold in her sickness.

"Cheers!" Ragamuffin says, and walks off.

Rarity happily sighs, "It's like he fell out of a historical romance novel."

"Is that how romance sounds?" Fluttershy asks.

"No clue," Falling Star answers.

Sometime later, Sun and Rainbow Dash are searching around the ship. First, they search around the deck, but it isn't there. Sun checks the buffet since Rainbow isn't allowed to come in, but the emeralds and the pieces aren't here either. They also walk down in many different halls of the ship, so far none. The two girls are walking walk around the pool.

Rainbow groans, "This is starting to get less fun."

"Hold on, the emeralds and the shard are glowing," Sun says.

Sun and Rainbow walks around the area and walks past the pool. Once past it, the gems stop glowing. When Sun turns the gems to the pool again, they glow.

Sun asks, "You think the emerald or the shard could be in the pool."

"I'll go check it out," RAinbow says.

She removes her hat, shoes, socks, and her phone, and puts them on the ground. Then dives into the water. Rainbow swims under the water to see if there's anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, she looks down on the bottom to see something shining stuck to the drain of the pool. Rainbow swims over to see a sparkling green shard, like the one Sun has.

Sitting on the side of the pool, Sun is waiting patiently for Rainbow to come back. Rainbow swims back at the surface, and has the Master Emerald Shard in her hand.

Rainbow climbs out of the pool, and says, "I found it. It was stick in the drain in the middle of the pool."

Sun grabs the gem and compares to the one she has, "It's one of the shards alright. Nice job Rainbow."

"Yep. Just doing what a superhero and a friend do," Rainbow says.

"Let's see what happens if I place it together," Sun says.

Sun puts the two pieces close to each other and they suddenly stick together to form a large piece. Soon the gem begins to glow, and Sun ends up seeing something strange. Sun looks around to find herself in an open field in the middle of the night. She looks around to see what this places, and she sees the Master Emerald that is fully intact, and the Seven Chaos Emeralds. But it's admitting blue electricity. And then, she sees something shocking.

There are seven being and none of them are human. They look like human like animals. She can suspect what they are because of the appearance. Sun sees a blue hedgehog, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, a yellow color fox with two tails, a white bat with black wings, a strange red creature, and a small rabbit wearing an orange 's more, she recognize one to be Cheese.

Suddenly, a white light appears and surround everything. Then everyone is blank. Sun manages to regain consciousness and shakes her head rapidly.

"What happened?" Rainbow asks.

"I'm not sure. It looks like the shards showed me a vision when I put the two pieces together. And you know what, Cheese was there," Sun says.

"Hmm, I guess we'll have to wait until we found more of the pieces to find out. Now let's go, we got a show to do," Rainbow says.

Sun nods her head, "Right."

When the day is done, and the moon is out, the employees are setting the stage up with the speakers, and instruments for the show. On the deck, they are placing tables with food and drinks. Ragamuffin helps with the speakers and Rarity claps for him. As everyone set up for the show, clouds are beginning to form in the sky.

The girls are on stage and with new outfits Rarity has made for them. Rainbow places the microphone on the stand, and the gang have their instruments together. Soon the Rainbooms begin to play their music as the lights turn on. People are walking to the stage stage to hear the music.

Rainbow Dash:

Get in the groove

You bring your dancing shoes

I'll bring the attitude

You bring the crew so we can move

Just then, star lights begin to shine on the floor.

Rainbow Dash:

Light up the floor

Turn up the bass

Yeah, let me see that smile on your face

Come on and go with the flow

Gonna steal the show, yeah

Twilight Sparkle:

Let me show you how it goes

Sun:

Repeat after me!

The Rainbooms:

'Cause it's all, all, all, all good

I feel abso-absolutely amazing

'Cause it's all, all, all, all good

I feel abso-absolutely amazing

Rainbow Dash:

Rainbow lasers!

The girls then begin to play their music together. Soon, the girls begin to pony up as they all begin to glow with their colors. Soon, all the colors begin to shine over the ship. Suddenly, something strange happens. Lightning appears where the lights are and short circuit them. Everyone begins to panic as the electricity shatter the lights, and turn everything off. Soon, the ship stops moving. People are starting to get scared when the ship stops.

Rainbow lands on the stage, and says in excitement, "Oh! It's about to go down!"

Everyone becomes confused at first.

But someone asks in a scream, "The ship's going down?!

Then everyone began to scream and panic.

Rainbow calls out, "Not the ship! The ship's not going down! Ugh! I meant evil! Stop screaming!"

Rainbow and the others are forced to watch everyone panic and scream thinking the ship is sinking. Unknown to the girls, lighting seems to come out of the speaker and scratches Sun on her arm.

Sun quietly reacts, "Ow!" and holds her arm.

She looks to see a slight burn scratch on it.

"What was that?" Sun asks herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lightning Attack

With the cruise ship's engine die down and the lights are off, people are beginning to panic. Luckily, the ship employees are bringing flashlights for everyone. On stage, Sun

Fluttershy scaredly asks, "What happened to the lights?"

"What happened to the engine?" Rarity asks.

Pinkie groans, "Awww, I hate seeing a party get shut down before its time."

"The good news is now that it's dark, maybe my brain won't know I'm on a boat," Applejack says, relieved that her seasickness will be over.

But her face turns green as she gags, and says, "Oh, no. It heard me. Blegh!"

Applejack runs away with her face still green, and feels like her sickness is getting worse.

"Were we struck by lightning just now?" Sun asks.

"Maybe. I saw blue sparks hitting the lights," Wire Wolfs

"Let's not let a little thing like a total mechanical and electrical failure ruin our fun," Twilight says.

Everyone begin to grow worried.

"We should check the engine room to see if we can fix it," Falling Star says.

"Agree. Leave it to us," Twilight says.

Twilight and Falling Star head off to see if they can get the engine fix, leaving the others behind.

Rainbow says, "She's wasting her time! Because this is Equestrian magic!"

"Oh stop it Rainbow!" Adagio says, annoyed.

"You stop! We show off our magic, and literally ten seconds later, the power blows?" Rainbow says.

Everyone are starting to get annoyed.

Then Rainbow says, "We scared whatever's out there, and it's fighting back! We should split up and search the ship! Who's with me?"

So far, no one is saying a word. Some of the friends are annoyed. Rainbow heads off to find the Equestria Magic herself with a flashlight in her hand.

Rainbow groans, "Ugh! That's the last time I ask 'who's with me?'."

In the engine room, Twilight and Falling Star are trying to see if they can fix the engine. A few employees are with them as well.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but, heh, may I?" Twilight asks.

One of the employees hands Twilight a flashlight and goes under the control panel. Twilight looks over the pipes and other gears. There are rattling and other sounds.

Twilight comes out with a groan, "What a mess! Did you even read the six-hundred-page online emergency handbook?!"

Falling Star comes under the pipes herself, "It doesn't seem that the engine is too badly damaged. We might be able to fix it."

In the buffet, Pinkie and Sun decide to get Applejack something to drink to help her. Sun places Applejack on the chair and sits next to her. Pinkie then brings some fuzzy soda.

"Here AJ," Pinkie says.

"Thanks," Applejack says. Then slowly drinks her beverage a little.

Applejack place the cup on the table and groans.

Walking in the halls, Rarity is trying to find Ragamuffin.

"Hello... Ragamuffin…" Rarity calmly calls out.

Suddenly, Rarity hears people coming from the door up ahead. Rarity walks over, and stops to face the door, and knocks on the door.

"Ragamuffin? Are you down here? I was just, uh," Rarity says.

She clears her throat, and says, "In the neighborhood, and, um…"

Suddenly, Rainbow hears laughing. She opens the door to see what is going on.

When Rarity opens the door she surprisingly says, "What?!"

What she sees is Ragamuffin on stage and doing a tap rhythmic dance. There are a few people who are clapping to the beat.

"Who needs electricity when you have…" Rarity says.

She stammers and says, "Whatever this is?"

Out on deck, Rainbow is looking over the ocean with a sigh. She tries to find magic, but ends up with nothing. Cheese sits by Rainbow and rubs her shoulder. Rainbow smiles in reply. Starlight and Wallflower comes over.

"Hi Rainbow," Wallflower says.

"Hey Wallflower. Starlight," Rainbow says.

Starlight looks up, "That's some storm we're having."

"You can say that again," Rainbow says.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning appear in the sky as the wind begins to blow. Suddenly, appearing in the ocean is a strange blue two horned symbol of some kind.

"Whoa!" The girls awestruck.

"What is that?" Wallflower asks.

"I don't know, but it's so cool!" Starlight says. She takes out her phone and takes a picture of it.

Rainbow shouts in excitement, "I knew it! Evil magic! You guys gotta see this!"

Then zooms off to find the others.

In the engine room,Twilight and Falling Star are still under the control panel while the employees holding a flashlight.

Twilight groans as she says, "All that's left is to hold this lead wire in place while the auxiliary unit cycles, and everything should be back to normal in three... two... one…"

Falling Star brings out the cord and is going to connect the plug.

Just then, Rainbow comes in, and shouts, "No time for that!"

Rainbow drags the two girls away, making Twilight yelp, "Aah!"

That causes Twilight to pull the cord, and the control panel is starting to let out smoke and sparks.

Getting out of the buffet, Sun, Pinkie, and Applejack are heading back on the deck.

"How are you feeling?" Sun ask.

"A little better," Applejack says.

"You wanna go back up to the deck or head back to the room?" Pinkie asks.

"The deck will be nice," Applejack says.

Rainbow dashes over, and says, "Good idea. I gotta show you something."

Then drags everyone to the deck.

In the theater room, Rarity and Ragamuffin are talking on stage.

"Well, me pa worked in a coal mine, but I always wanted to dance! Eh, a fancy girl like you wouldn't understand," Ragamuffin says.

"Well, actually, in the school production of Bedazzled, I played a coal miner's daughter who danced in bedazzled magical boots from her fairy bootmother. So…" Rarity says with a nervous laugh.

Rarity and Ragamuffin looks toward each other, and begin to lean over to give each other a kiss.

Just then, Rainbow drags her away, shouting, "No time for that!"

On deck, Rainbow manages to get the girls and the two boys to the deck. Some of them are annoyed with her while Applejack is still feeling sick.

"I promise, this is more important than all of your things," Rainbow says.

Everyone skepticly mutters while Pinkie says, "I don't think so!"

Rainbow comes to the railing, and announces, "Behold! Evil magic!"

"Huh?" Everyone reply.

Rainbow looks at the ocean to see nothing, and in shock, "What? Huh? The whole ocean was glowing a minute ago! It went "whoosh-whoosh-whoosh" w-with little ribbon thingies!"

Twilight indignantly says, "Do you know which sorcerer can conjure the greatest magic of all? Mother Nature.

"What?" Rainbow asks.

"What you saw was probably nothing more than an innate phosphorescent biochemical property of common algae," Twilight says.

Rainbow is confused, "Whaaaat?"

Then Rainbow says, "If that's what you think, then let's get in lifeboats and I'll prove it! The magic came from that way! We sail out and find the source!"

"And then?" Twilight questions.

"Then it's go time!" Rainbow says.

Then Twilight questions, "Which means?"

"We take no prisoners!" Rainbow announces.

"Where would we take them?" Twilight questions.

"Who?" Rainbow asks.

"The prisoners. That's kidnapping! Are you even listening to yourself?!" Twilight angrily says.

Rainbow growls in anger, and says, "You don't want me to be right because you're scared to be a superhero!"

"We're not superheroes!" Twilight denies.

"Oh, oh! Excuuuuse me! We're just ordinary girls who have saved the world from complete destruction multiple times!" Rainbow says.

"Uh, yes," Twilight bluntly says.

Rainbow says, "Keep telling yourself that! But the rest of us aren't in denial! Right, everyone? Let's get to those boats and do what we do best! Who's with me?!"

Everyone doesn't say a word and are also annoyed with Rainbow.

Rainbow sadly sighs, and says, "Okay, that's the last time I say that."

Rainbow then walks away as the others look at her. Twilight is still upset with her, but starts to remorse about what she has said to her.

The next day, the storm is still outside, and lightning begins to flash loud and hard enough for the ship to start shaking. Out on deck, Rainbow looks at the sky and lets out with a sad sigh.

"Maybe I was overreacting and there is no magic here. And I ended up ruining everyone's vacation for nothing," Rainbow says.

"Hey Rainbow," Sun says, walking forward.

Rainbow turns to see Sun with Cheese, Wire Wolf, Wallflower, and Starlight.

"Hey guys. I'm surprised you want to see me after how I acted," Rainbow sadly says.

"It's okay, but I think you got a bit carried away about wanting to find Equestria Magic to fight," Sun says.

"Yeah. I wasn't very nice to Twilight either," Rainbow says.

"It's okay. Maybe you both should talk this out. You just need to understand that even though we fight evil like superheroes, we're still highschool kids with normal lives. We all like to have a break once in a while," Wire Wolf says.

Rainbow sighs, "You're right. I need to talk to Twilight."

Sun nods her head.

Suddenly, Rainbow remember, "Wait, Starlight, you took a picture of what I saw last night."

"I did. I still have the picture, but I left my phone in the room," Starlight says.

"You saw it too?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Yes. Wallflower and I both saw it," Starlight says.

"Yeah. It happened after the thunder and lightning appear," Wallflower says.

Suddenly, the thunder and lightning appears in the sky. It's even harder than the last one. And then the strange thing happen, the lightning aim directly at the group. Everyone quickly dodge out of the way.

"What in the?" Starlight shockley asks.

Just then, another lightning aim directly at Sun, but she quickly runs out of the way. Rainbow tries to reach her, but the lighting knocks her out of the way.

"That's impossible. Storms can't do something like this," Wallflower says.

Rainbow gets up, "I know. This is not an ordinary storm.

Rainbow looks up to see Sun is being attacked by the lighting, and they are making her get closer to the railing of the ship. Now Sun is cornered. Just then, multiple lighting appears around Sun and not a one hit her. Sun looks to see she isn't hit, but then, the area Sun is on begins to fall with her on it.

Wire Wolf screams, "Sun!"

And Sun along with the piece falls off the boat and drop into the ocean as Sun screams. Sun soon hits the water, and the current begins to carry Sun far out to sea.

Wire Wolf hurries to the railing, "Sun!"

"Help! Help!" Sun screams.

"Sun!" Rainbow screams.

"We gotta do something," Starlight shouts.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese says.

Wire Wolf says, "I'm going after her."

The girls gasp in shock.

"Wire Wolf you can't! That's suicide!" Wallflower panics.

"I don't care! I'm not going to lose her!" Wire Wolf says.

Then jumps into the ocean. Wire Wolf swims as fast as he can to reach Sun who is struggling to keep herself above the water.

"Don't worry Sun, I'm coming," Wire Wolf screams.

Out on deck, Rainbow and the others are watching the rescue event.

"We gotta do something. I don't know if he's going to make it," Starlight says.

"I need to go get the others. Wallflower, you stay and keep an eye out on them. Starlight, go get some medical supplies. Sun will need some medical attention as soon as possible," Rainbow says.

Rainbow super speed to get the others. Starlight leaves to get some help and medical supplies. Wallflower brings out some binoculars and watch over to see Wire Wolf getting closer to Sun.

"Chao chao," Cheese worriedly says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Wire Wolf will get to her soon," Wallflower says.

In the water, Wire Wolf is swimming faster than he has ever been, but that's not going to stop him from reaching Sun. Sun tries her best to keep her head up in the water, but the stormy sea is too strong for her. Sun is about to go in the water, but Wire Wolf grabs hold of her and pulls her to him.

"Don't worry, I got you," Wire Wolf says.

In the dining room, everyone are having breakfast, Applejack is still sick. Twilight isn't eating her food at all, and still feels bad.

"I wasn't nice to Rainbow Dash last night," Twilight sadly says.

"No one is blaming you. Rainbow is just crazy over magic," Aria says.

"What Aria means is that there's nothing wrong with you wanting a normal break. We would have that if magic haven't come in the world," Adagio says.

"I wouldn't trade you all for anything," Twilight says.

"Maybe we should find Rainbow," Falling Star says.

Just then, Rainbow runs to the table in a panic scream, "Guys, we need your help! Sun fell overboard, and Wire Wolf swam to help you!"

"What?!" Everyone shockley exclaim.

Out on deck, Wallflower looks through her binocular to see Wire Wolf has Sun and is trying to swim back to shore. The current of the ocean is not making this easy for them. Wallflower turns to see Rainbow running here with the others.

"Thank goodness. Wire Wolf got to Sun, but is having trouble swimming back," Wallflower says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese replies.

Rainbow takes the binoculars and sees this for herself, "They're not going to get back to the ship on their own."

"We have to do something," Rarity says.

"We need to reach her ourselves," Fluttershy says.

Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and the Dazzlings act fast. They use their geodes to pony up and fly to where Sun and Wire Wolf are. Just then, the lighting is trying to zap them.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asks.

The lightning spooks her when it almost reach her.

"It's like the lightning is trying to stop us," Aria says.

"That because it is. The lightning storm is Equestrian Magic. It attacked on the boat and is trying to drown Sun," Rainbow says.

"Then we need to get to them now," Twilight says.

The girls fly through the storm and trying to avoid the lighting at the same time. Soon enough, they are able to reach where they're at. Twilight uses her magic to create a protective bubble for Sun and Wire Wolf. Some of the water remain inside. Sonata then uses her magic to evaporate the water and heat the bubble so Sun and Wire Wolf will get warm. Then everyone push the bubble back to shore. Soon enough, everyone land on the ground and place the bubble down. Sun and Wire Wolf are safe. Right on cue, Starlight, brings the ship's doctor and a medical kit.

"Are you okay Sun?" Wire Wolf asks.

Sun cough out some water, and shows a weak smile, "I am. Thank you, everyone."

Everyone are relief to see Sun and Wire Wolf are okay. Starlight wraps Sun with a towel over her shoulders. Wire Wolf picks up Sun, and the employees escort them to the medical room. Just then, thunder and lighting begin to form all over again.

"It's official. That storm is Equestrian magic," Rainbow says.

"And whatever it is, it's set on taking Sun out," Starlight adds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Storm Light Bright Light

In the medical room of the ship, Sun feels a lot better and is sitting in the bed with a blanket wrapped around her. Applejack is sitting on the bed next to her her, due to her seasickness. There, Sun, Wire Wolf, Starlight, Wallflower, and Rainbow Dash explain to everyone to what has happened on deck. This shocked the girls about what has happened.

"What?! The storm attacked you?!" Twilight asks in shock.

"Yes. It appeared on deck and tried to attack me. It cornered me to one of the railings and destroyed a part where I was standing," Sun says.

"Wire Wolf decided to swim out to Sun himself, even though it was dangerous," Starlight says.

"It's a good thing, we here in time. You both would have drown," Sonata says.

"There's no doubt that the storm is Equestrian Magic," Rainbow says.

Twilight sadly sighs, and says, "I'm afraid your right. I was hoping we would have a relaxing vacation without Equestria Magic causing trouble. So much for that."

"We would have been having fun,if I wasn't all magic crazy and want to fight them. I wanted to lure magic here so we can fight it, but it's not worth it if my friends nearly got killed," Rainbow says.

"And I'm sorry for not being nice to you," Twilight remorse.

"It's alright, I deserve it," Rainbow says.

The two hug each other with smiles on their faces. The others are glad Twilight and Rainbow made up. Now, they need to solve their latest problem.

"Alright, we need to figure out how to stop the storm and try it tried to get rid of Sun," Twilight says.

Starlight brings out her phone, "I brought my phone that has the strange light Rainbow, Wallflower, and I saw. Maybe it will give us a clue."

Starlight turns her phone on, and brings out the picture. She then shows everyone the photo she has on her phone. Sun and the Dazzlings gasp in shock.

"Oh no," Sonata says in fear.

"No. It couldn't be," Aria shockley says.

"Impossible," Adagio adds.

"Wait? You've seen this before?" Wallflower asks.

"That's the Symbol of the Storm King," Sun says.

"You mean the one that took over Equestria and stole your magical along with Princess Twilight and the other princesses?" Applejack asks.

"The very same," Sun says.

"Um Princess Twilight? Storm King? Equestria? What's this about?" Starlight ask.

Everyone look at Sun and Sun nods her head.

Then Sun says, "The truth is, I'm actually a pony from a different world. And I'm also a princess as well."

"You're a princess?" Starlight asks in shock.

"Yes. Twilight's counterpart is a princess as well as the counterpart of Principal Celestia Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadence of Crystal Prep. Anyway, one day during a festival, the Storm King invaded Canterlot and captured everyone including the princesses. He also managed to have Twilight and myself captured and drained our magic to create powerful and dangerous storms. When we stopped him, we used a magical staff known as the Staff of Sarcanas, to seal all his magic inside. But it seems some of his magic escaped and came here somehow. That what stopped the boat and attacked me," Sun says.

Everyone is stunned to hear this.

Sombra says, "Now I get it. The Storm King's magic must want to get rid of Sun because of what happened."

"In other words, the Storm Magic must still be filled of the Storm King's hatred for Sun," Adagio says.

Wire Wolf clutches his fist in anger, "So the magic wants to dispose Sun does he. I'm going to teach that storm a lesson."

"We need to get Sun off the boat and to safety," Rarity says.

"No. We need to stop that storm. The only way to do that is to get to Equestria. Hurry to Ponyville, and get the staff so we can seal this awful magic. As long as I'm here, we're all endanger, so I need to go myself," Sun says.

Eve gasps in shock.

"Are you crazy?!" Pinkie asks in shock.

"It's the only way. Maybe I can lure it away," Sun says.

"There has to be another way," Wallflower says.

"She's right. You nearly drown earlier," Twilight says.

"And we're too far out to sea to get back to Canterlot High," Applejack says.

Sun is beside herself. She knows that her friends are right. She nearly drowned and wants to put herself in more danger.

Just then, a voice says, "Perhaps I can help."

Everyone become stunned to hear the voice. Just then, a bright light orange orb of light appears.

The orb floats to Sun, "I can help you reach this other world and find the item you seek."

"Who are you?" Sun asks.

"A friend. There is an island not far from here. There will be a an opening to the world you're dwelled in," The voice says.

"Another portal?" Sonata asks.

"That's impossible," Aria says.

"I don't know why, but I feel that i need to believe her," Sun says to the gang.

Then turns to the orb, "Alright, I'll follow."

"You're not going on your own. I'm coming with you," Rainbow says.

"I'll go too," Twilight says.

Applejack says, "I'll stay and get the ship fixed up before that storm strikes again."

"What about your seasickness? The bottom deck is the worst place for you," Sun says.

"Not as much as losing you," Applejack says.

"I'll keep the people calm," Pinkie says.

"And I'll make sure there's life jackets for everyone. Even grandchildren," Fluttershy says snuggling the rabbit.

Rarity dramatically says, "And I'll go inform the below deck crew. Even though we're from two different worlds, one a lonely coal miner. Another, a sophisticated…"

"Enough with the drama Rarity," Arai says.

"Fine," Rarity grumbles.

"Wire Wolf and I will help Applejack with the ship so we can get out of here," Falling Star says.

Starlight comes over, "I'll go with Sun."

"Me too," Wallflower says.

"Are you guys sure about that?" Rainbow asks.

"I'm sure. Sun helped me and it's about time I help her. That's what friends do," Wallflower says.

"I do too. I figure you can use the hand," Starlight says.

Cheese flies to Sun and hugs her, "Chao chao."

Sun, Rainbow, Twilight, Starlight, Wallflower, and Cheese hurry to the boat with some supplies, and put on lifejackets. They all get in the boat and Twilight uses her magic to lower it down. Once on the water, Starlight and Wallflower unties the boat from both ends.

The orb floats to Sun, and says, "Follow me, quickly!"

The orb begin to fly out to see, with Rainbow using the motor, she follows the light. The group hold on to the boat as the light lead them to the destination. Closing to them is a large jungle island in the middle of the sea. Rainbow drives the boat all the way to the island and stop it on the sand. The girls get off the boat, and drags the boat on to the beach so it won't float away.

"Where to now?" Twilight asks.

"This way," The voice says.

And the light flies into the jungle.

Twilight becomes scared, "In there."

"Yes in there," Starlight says.

"Fine," Twilight grumbles.

The girls and Cheese follow the light into the jungle. It's very dark and spooky in there that is full of animals. Twilight yelps when a bat flies to her. Then she trips on the rock and falls into the mude. Then a spider lands on her face. Twilight screams and runs ahead.

"We're just about there," The light says.

"Then let's hurry," Rainbow says. Then runs ahead of everyone else.

"Careful Rainbow," Wallflower says.

"Yeah you might fall," Sun says.

But Rainbow screams, "Help!"

"In something," Sun concludes.

Everyone hurry over to find Rainbow.

Rainbow screams, "Help!"

The girls end up finding Rainbow Dash trapped in the hand and sinks until she is up to her knees.

Rainbow grumbles, "Way to go, Rainbow Dash. You did it again. You just had to go ahead on your own, didn't you."

"You okay?" Twilight asks.

"Not really. Now I'm stuck," Rainbow says.

Then she continues to sink.

"And I'm sinking," Rainbow adds.

Sun walks over, "Hold on, we'll get you out."

"Where did that light go?" Wallflower asks.

"I don't know, it disappeared when I got here and fell in the sand.

Twilight walks over and pulls out a strong branch.

"Let's get you out of," Twilight says, but stop and drops the branch.

Sun, Starlight, Wallflower, and Cheese stop and become shocked.

Rainbow notices the scared looks on their faces, "What's wrong?"

"Um Rainbow, there's a giant plant monster behind you," Starlight scaredly says.

"What giant plant monster?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight points her finger, and screams, "That giant plant monster!"

Rainbow turns around to see the giant green plant monster with jaws and giant vines. The same one as the ones that appeared in the Friendship Games. Rainbow screams as one the jaws rach her. Twilight quickly uses her magic to stop it.

Rainbow screams, "Get me out of here!"

Sun quickly grabs the branch and uses it to reach to Rainbow. Cheese flies to grabs Rainbow's wrist and helps her pull to the stick. Rainbow quickly grabs it.

"Thanks Cheese," Rainbow says.

"Chao chao," Cheese replies.

Sun begins to pull Rainbow out. Starlight, Wallflower, and Cheese help her as the plant is struggling through Twilight's magic. Just then, the plant break through, and slams the branch that break in half. Suddenly, a strange glow appears.

Sun reaches her hand, "Take my hand!"

"Take your hand?" Rainbow asks, who is up to her head in the hand.

Suddenly, bubbles appear and a strange light. Rainbow is starting to get scared. Sun moves some of the sand to reveal a strange ground of some kind.

Sun realizes, "The portal

The plant tries to chomp on Rainbow, but Twilight presents it, and begins to struggle, "I don't know if I can hold on much longer."

"Everyone, the sand is covering a portal to Equestria. We need to jump in," Sun says.

"Are you sure?" Wallflower asks.

"I'm sure. It's the only way to escape," Sun says.

Starlight says, "Then let's do this."

Sun turns to Rainbow, "Rainbow dive in. We'll meet you there."

"Alright," Rainbow says.

Rainbow dives her head in the sand. Twilight ends up unable to use her magic and the plant is free. Sun grabs Twilight while Starlight and Wallflower take hands.

They all run to the sand, and Sun screams, "Jump!"

All four girls jump into the sand and a bright glow appear in the collision. Cheese flies in after them. Just then, a beam of light flies into the sky making the plant jump in fright.

In a dark location, the girls open their eyes, but are unable to see anything.

"Where are we?" Twilight asks.

"Not about to get eaten. Good enough for me," Rainbow says.

"It's more complicated than that," Sun says.

"What do you mean?" Wallflower asks.

Sun admits a bright light that is her horn to reveal an underground tunnel with a river. The four girls look at themselves. Twilight Sparkle and Sun are alicorns. Rainbow is a pegasus. Starlight Glimmer is a unicorn, and Wallflower Blush is an earth pony. Cheese is the only one who hasn't has his form

Looking at her now form Starlight lets out a scream in fright, "Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hoofin' It

In the forest in Equestria, Starlight can't stop screaming to see that her body is now of a pony. She looks at her reflection in the water of a nearby lake and screams.

She also screams, "PONY FACE!"

Sun walks to Starlight, and says "Starlight! You're okay! This is supposed to happen!"

Starlight looks at her body, and gasps, "All my things are horse things!"

"Round here we call them 'pony things'." Sun confirms.

Suddenly, they hear Rainbow screams, "Incoming! Wah!"

Starlight and Sun duck their heads to see Twilight and Rainbow fly down and crash into the bush.

"Are you okay?" Sun asks.

"We're fine," Twilight says, walking out.

"Same," Rainbow says.

Sun looks around "Where's Cheese and Wallflower?"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese's voice comes up.

The group turn to see Cheese flying out of the bushes at the opposite dire along with Wallflower, who is struggling on walking on four hooves.

"Woah!" Whao! This is harder than I thought," Wallflower says, struggling to walk.

"Glad to see everyone is alright," Sun says with a smile.

"But Sun, what happened?" Wallflower asks

Sun answers, "That wasn't quicksand back there. The sand was covering a portal to Equestria. I thought there was only one from school to Celestia's mirror, but who knows how many there are and where they might lead?"

However, Starlight is busy looking at herself to see a pony version,

Starlight turns to Sun, and says, "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Because we're ponies!" Starlight panics grabbing Sun's face.

"You know, we can use this an an opportunity to show you guys around. We've been to Equestria as ponies before. You and Wallflower are going to love it," Rainbow says.

"Hmmm…" Starlight thinks about it.

"We're here, we're ponies. Let's have some fun! Pony style!" Rainbow says in excitement.

"As much as we want to show Wallflower and Starlight the fun of being a pony, but we need to head to Ponyville and find Princess Twilight so we can get the Staff of Sarcanas. It's the only way to stop that storm," Sun says.

"You're right. You told me and Rainbow that the last time the Storm King's storm was involved, it almost destroyed Canterlot Castle," Twilight says.

Wallflower asks, "How do we get to Ponyville?"

"That way," Sun answers.

Sun then walk ahead and Cheese fly to where she is.

"Chao?" Cheese asks.

Sun smiles, "Yes Cheese, it's me and no, you're not dreaming."

Sun continues to walk as Cheese fly. Twilight, Rainbow, Wallflower, and Starlight begin to follow.

"I know the others are doing alright and got the ship fixed up," Starlight says in concern.

Back in the human world, the storm is getting worse and the boat is still out of order. Applejack, Falling Star, and the ship crew are doing their best to fix the ship.

Applejack sighs, and says through a walkie talkie, "Breaker-breaker four-and-a-half, this is "Red Delicious" requestin' a storm status update! Over!"

On the deck, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Wire Wolf are keeping the crowd under control

Rarity nervously says, through the walkie talkie, "Ahoy, uh, matey! Uh, this is Rarity. Please repeat.. the words you said."

Wire Wolf sighs, and take the walkie talkie, "Applejack, the storm is getting worse, have you fixed the engine."

"Not yet, but I think we have an idea to fix it, just hang on," Falling Star says, through the device.

Just then, the storm create thunder and lightning, and very loud noises making the girls scream in fright.

Back in Equestria, Sun and her friends are able to make it back to Ponyville. Of course, they need to get to Princess Twilight's castle without causing some problems. Then again, Sun has the answer to their problem,

Sun says, "Alright girls, you'll feel a little funny at first."

Sun uses her magic to cast a spell on herself and the girls. The next moment, Sun and the girls are back to their human forms.

Wallflower sighs, "Aww, I was actually starting to enjoy being a pony."

"Don't worry, you'll be a pony again once we reach the castle," Sun says.

Everyone begin to walk into Ponyville, the ponies smile and wave to see Sun and her human friends. They are a bit surprised to see two new humans and Cheese.

Rainbow flies over, and says, "Hey Sun, didn't expect to see you here."

"Me either," sun says.

"Hey pony me," Rainbow says.

"Back at you human me," Pony Rainbow says.

"Chao!" Cheese happily says.

Pony, Rainbow says, "Gotta go, need to help bring a rain shower at Sweet Apple Acres."

Pony Rainbow then flies off with speed. Sun and the others continue to be on their way to Princess Twilight's castle. Starlight and Wallflower walk around to see a lot of ponies, a few that Wallflower and Starlight recognize.

"Wow! There are so many ponies. Some even look like the students from our school," Starlight says.

"Yes. Even the Flower Girls," Wallflower says.

"Yeah. Everyone have a counterpart in this world, even you Starlight," Sun says.

"Even me?" Starlight asks.

"Yep. She also saved us from a girl who was using a magical mirror," Rainbow says.

"Sounds cool," Starlight says.

"I wonder if I have a counterpart in this world?" Wallflower asks herself.

The group continue to walk down the path until they reach Princess Twilight's castle.

In the castle throne room, Princess Twilight is helping Spike hang up a picture on her wall. She is also using her magic to hold it while Spike adjust it.

"A little higher on the left… Now on the right… A little more," Princess Twilight says as Spike grunts in pain.

Just then, the door opens to reveal Sun, the girls, and Cheese.

Princess Twilight turns around, and gasps with a smile, "Sun!"

"Twilight!" Sun happily says.

The two alicorn princesses hug each other.

Princess Twilight happily asks, "It's wonderful to see you! What are you doing here?

"It's a long story," sun answers.

"Wait. How are you coming in the front door and not up from where I keep the mirror?" Princess Twilight asks.

But gasps, and says with glee, "You found another portal between our worlds!"

"I guess it wasn't that long," Sun comments.

Twilight smiles, "I like her."

"Wow! She looks just like you, but without the glasses," Starlight says.

"Rainbow Dash! Other me! Good to see you both again! And other Starlight, and um, Wallflower right?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Um yes," Wallflower says shyly.

"It's pleased to meet you, princess," Starlight says.

"Chao!" Cheese says, flying to Princess Twilight.

Princess Twilight become surprised, "Who or what is that?!"

"Princess Twilight, this is Cheese. We found him in a flower bud, and some gems," Sun says.

"Really, you have to tell me about it, but what about the others?" Princess Twilight asks.

"They're back home waiting for us, and we need to hurry back as soon as possible," Twilight says.

"Why?" Princess Twilight asks.

Sun says, "We have a problem, but for starters, we didn't seal away all of the Storm King's mgic."

"What?!" Princess Twilight asks in shock.

Back at the ship, everything is not going well. The lightning and thunder continue.

"Oh, I hope they hurry back!" Fluttershy scaredly says.

Rarity, Fluttershy, Wire Wolf, and the Dazzlings are sitting on the couches on the deck.

Pinkie runs over, and says, "Applejack said to tell you she's about to reconnect the engine and we might feel a little jolt."

"Oh. When?" Fluttershy asks.

"Oh, she didn't say," Pinkie answers.

Suddenly, the ship accelerates and going super fast.

"I think Applejack means now!" Sonata screams.

Aria shouts, "You think!"

In the control room, Applejack, Falling Star, and the crew are feeling the ship being rocked.

"Applejack lifts her head, "I can't slow it down!"

Just then, the lightning outside hits the control in the ship

"And we just lost steering!" Applejack screams.

The ship continues to rock and move as it continues to speed up.

Back in Princess Twilight's castle, Princes Twilight opens the door to reveal a giant closer that is full of stuff. However,there are so many boxes, artifacts, and other stuff in here.

Princess Twilight says, "Sorry for the mess, with royal duties, I wasn't able to make time."

"There are a lot of stuff here," Starlight says.

"Well, we better get started," Sun says.

"I'll see if I can ask Pinkie to make you a fresh batch of Mrs. Cake's fondue. It takes twenty minutes," Princess Twilight says.

"Thank you," Wallflower shyly says.

"I just hope we have enough time to find this Staff of Sarcanas," Starlight says.

Soon the girls begin to search for the Staff of Sarcanas.

Twilight worriedly says, "I just hope we have enough time."

Back on the ship, Pinkie screams on the deck, "We're running out of time!"

She runs to Fluttershy, and screams, "Watch out for rocks! Watch out for everything!"

The girls continues to scream as the boat is heading to the island where the others have gone to, and see the rocks.

Back in Princess Twilight and looking in the closet, Sun and the others are still searching for the staff. Suddenly, Sun hears Pinkie screaming

Sun asks, "Did you hear that? It sounded like Pinkie Pie yelling."

Just then, pony Pinkie walks into the closet with a wheel tray of chocolate fondue.

"I was yelling, silly! Standing at the front door yelling, 'Fondue delivery!'" Pony Pinkie cheers.

Pony Pony sees her friends, "Oh, hey, human Rainbow Dash, human Twilight Sparkle, human Starlight Glimmer, Wallflower Blush,and Cheese the adorable Chao!"

Starlight, Wallflower, and Cheese are confused.

"How did she?" Starlight asks.

But Rainbow says, "Don't ask."

Rainbow picks a stick and places a marshmallow on it. Then dips it in the chocolate and eats it.

Rainbow replies, "Uh, ow! Too hot! It needs to be, like, twenty percent cooler."

The others come over and have a snack themselves, and they all enjoy it.

"Mmm! I love this!" Twilight happily says.

"Me too," Starlight says.

Back on the boat, thunder and lighting are still going on as the boat is still speeding.

Rarity slides on the deck, and screams, "I hate this!"

The others slide to the deck and right to the bow. The girls get up and feel a bit dizzy from the hit

"I can't take much more of this!" Fluttershy scaredly says.

Adagio looks ahead, "I afraid we have something worse to be afraid of."

Everyone look at the front of the ship to see sharp rocks.

Pinkie screams, Rock ho!

The girls scream as the boat hit one of the rocks. The sharp rock tears through the metal structure of the boat. Everyone feels the jolt from the boat. What's more, water is beginning to seep through the hole.

In the stage roo, Trixie is putting on her magic show.

"Behold! The vase is now empty! The question is – can the Great and Powerful Trixie bring the water back?!" Trixie announces.

Trixie waves her fingers at the vase to make the water appear. Just then, water is beginning to pour into the room, making everyone run away.

Trixie runs off as she screams, "Oh, no! I'm too powerful! I'm too powerful!"

Up on deck, everyone begin to get up from the strong jolt.

"What was that?" Sonata asks.

Fluttershy looks over the deck, and gasps, "We're... sinking!"

Because the water is getting into the boat, the ship began to overweight and begin to sink into the water.

"And that was from the time I was rescued by my own pupil!" Princess Twilight says.

She giggles, and says, "Which really gave me some perspective on the importance of mentoring."

"You ponies are, like, superheroes!" Twilight says.

Princess Twilight says, "Oh, we're not superheroes."

"Sure, just ordinary ponies who save the world from complete destruction multiple times," Twilight replies.

"Sound familiar?" Rainbow questions, making Twilight show a sheepish smile on her face.

Sun then brings out a staff that is wrapped in a bandage, "I found it."

Sun unwraps the bandages from it, to reveal Staff of Sarcanas.

"That's the staff?" Wallflower asks.

Princess Twilight walks forward, and says, "That's right. This is from our battle with the Storm King. He stole our magic and used it to create the most powerful storm in Equestria. But, luckily, our friends, Sun, I were able to work together to drain his magic and seal his power into this."

"Oooh!" Starlight, Wallflower, and Cheese reply in amazement.

"Now that we have the staff, we need to hurry back to the island and stop that storm," Sun says.

"Before it tries to kill you again," Starlight says.

"Kill you?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Long story short, the storm still has resentment towards Sun after the Storm King's defeat and tried to drown her," Rainbow says.

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Princess Twilight says.

"It was, but Wire Wolf and the girls save me," Sun says.

"Well, it's good to have your friends with you when you need them," Princess Twilight says.

"Now that we have the staff, we can stop the storm," Wallflower says.

"And finally get to relax," Starlight says.

Rainbow announces, "Ladies… it's Hero Time!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Equestria Heroes

Back in the human world, the storm is getting worse by the minute. Now the ship hit sharp rocks, stopped in its tracks, and begin to sink into the sea. Everyone hurry to the top of the ship as water begin to gather inside.

"We're sinking!" Fluttershy worriedly says.

Pinkie screams, "To the lifeboats!"

Suddenly, the lighting bolt appears and destroy all the lifeboats. Making them sink into the water.

"And there go the lifeboats. That was a very specific lightning strike," Pinkie scaredly says.

Adagio says, "The storm must be trying to trap us.

Just then, thunder clashes, and lighting appears. Then it begins to fire lightning bolt on the sip. Everyone scream and try to doge the bolts. Just then, the Storm King's symbol appears in the sky. Just then, Sun, Twilight, Rainbow, Starlight, Wallflower, and Cheese run out of the jungle to see the ship attacking.

"The storm is attacking the ship," Sun says

"We need to get to the ship fast," Twilight says.

"Then there's no time to lose," Rainbow says.

Twilight uses her magic to levitate the group in the air and they all fly to the ship. As they fly to the ship, they notice the ship not only stop, but there is a giant hole on it.

Starlight gasps, "The ship must have hit the rocks while we're gone!"

"And the ship is starting to sink," Wallflower worriedly says.

"We'll worry about it later. Right now we need to stop that storm," Sun says.

The group continue to fly until they land on the deck of the ship.

Sun holds the staff, "Alright storm, you're done!"

Sun then slams the staff to the ground from the bottom tip and the magic releases from the staff. The storm begins to feel the magic and begins to be sucked in. However, it refused to give up and begins to fire close to where Sun is.

"Sun!" Starlight panics and runs to sun and holds the staff as well. Twilight, Rainbow, Wallflower and Cheese join her.

All of them grab hold to the staff as it fires lighting close to their location.

Wire Wolf, Sombra, and the girls hurry on deck to see the storm is being sucked into the staff. Soon, the storm magic has been sucked into the staff and the sky becomes clear and sunny again.

"Weather update: sunny!" Twilight says.

"With a jet of awesome," Rainbow says.

Starlight sighs, "That was too close."

"Yeah. I like rain showers for the flowers, but not rain storms," Wallflower says.

That's when the rest of the gang come over to see the girls are back

Pinkie happily screams, "You're back!"

She hugs Twilight and says, "While you were gone, we fixed the boat, but then we crashed into a rock, and we're sinking, so... we ruined your spring break!"

Then Pinkie begins to sob.

Twilight says, "It's not your fault. The storm was Equestrian magic. Rainbow Dash was right all along. Whatever we all are facing, however our lives are changing, we're going through it together. So, let's get everyone off this boat like the superheroes we are!"

Rainbow and Twilight show smiles at each other.

Rainbow shouts, "Who's with us?"

"We are!" Everyone cheer.

Sun says, "Then let's pony up!"

"Now you talking!" Rainbow says.

Pinkie cheers and her geode lights up, "Light it up, ladies!"

The eleven friends take each other's hands and their geodes glow. Soon all of them transform into their pony forms.

Starlight, Sombra, and Wallflower look up to see the amazement of the transformation.

"Wow! That is so amazing!" Starlight says.

Sun says, "Alright, Fluttershy, you, Falling Star, and Adagio will get all the animals."

"Right," Fluttershy says.

Then the three fly down.

"Twilight, can you, Rarity, Sonata and Aria make a new lifeboat and get everyone inside. Big enough for everyone," Sun says.

"On it," Twilight says.

Then Sun says, "Everyone else, be sure the deck is clear and gide everyone to the lifeboat!"

"Oh yeah! Rainbow says.

With that, the gang head off to work. Rarity uses her diamonds to create a new life boat. Aria uses her starts to stabilize it. Sonata also bring forward a wall of water and freeze them in ice. Twilight then uses her magic to levitate the passengers onboard.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Adagio are putting life jackets on the animals. Falling Star is helping the rabbit gather his family. Suddenly, he hears whimpering and turns to see two of his grandchildren are trapped. The rabbit calls to Fluttershy that there is trouble. Luckily, Rainbow zooms over, and bring the two bunnies to safety. Both Rainbow and the rabbit make amends. Then leave to do their job.

Sun and Wire Wolf arrive on the opposite side of the deck.

Sun calls out, "Head for the lifeboat! That way!"

Wire Wolf runs ahead, "This way!"

Everyone begin to follow Wire Wolf to the lifeboat. Sun walks around to see if there's anyone else on deck who needs help. Suddenly, Sun here's a little girl crying. She turns to see a toddler holding a stuffed turtle. Sun holds her and rubs her back to cheer the girl up. While she does so, she uses her magic to see what has happened. She and her mom are trying to get to the deck, but dropped her toy. She hurries to grab it, and she is happy to get it back. However, she notice that her mom is gone and doesn't know where she is. She becomes scared and has nowhere to go.

Knowing what to do, Sun flies in the air to find the girl's mother. Close to where the lifeboat is, the mother is asking about her baby girl. The employee has no idea where she is, but points to the sky with a smile. The woman turns around and smiles to see Sun flying down with her daughter in her arms. Sun gives the mother back her child, and they both pull each other to a hug.

In the boat, Applejack is trying to find people who need help, but then she hears banging sounds. Applejack turns and hear the bagining coming from one of the rooms.

"Stand back!" Applejack says.

She then grabs the door and pulls them out of the henges. In the room, there is a man and a young girl. Applejack lead the pair to the lifeboats.

In the buffet room, Puffed Pastry is trying to break free, but something is caught to her food and is stuck. Pinkie and Cheese come inside to see Puffed Pastry inside. Cheese grabs her by the coat, and tries to pull her out. Pinkie does the same.

"You're really stuck!" Pinkie says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese replies.

The two aren't able to break her free.

"My foot is stuck to something! I can not escape!" Puffed Pastry says.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese says, putting on Puffed Pastry's shoulder.

"Don't worry I got it," Pinkie says.

Pinkie takes a deep breath and dives under the water to see Puffed Pastry's foot is caught in a hook and something else.

Pinkie squeals under the sea, "Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake!"

Then Pinkie begins to eat it. After that, the three hurry to the top of the deck.

Sometime later, the lifeboat is big enough for the whole ship of people can get in the boat. Twilight uses her magic to gather the last of the passengers on board.

"Is that everyone?" Pinkie asks.

"All clear!" Rainbow calls out.

"Okay! Let's shove off!" Applejack says.

Rainbow flies down to the magic lifeboat, and acts as a motor. Rainbow super speed on the water and pushing the boat to the island. Rainbow turns her head to see the ship sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

After getting to the island, everyone sit down or talk among themselves about the crazy trip. Puffed Pastry sighs sadly, and Pinkie sits next to her. Pinkie takes a cupcake from her hair, while Puffed Pastry take a cupcake from her hat. Turns out the two have a lot in common. Fluttershy helps the animals take off the life jackets. Applejack and Rarity finish setting the lifejackets down in a neat pile.

Ragamuffin comes over, and says, "Well, I s'pose this is goodbye."

"Take care of yourself," Rarity says.

"You, too, Rar-i-ee," Ragamuffin says.

"Ragamuffin, don't let anyone tell you you can't be a dancer," Rarity says.

Then says dramatically, "For all coal turns to diamonds!"

"That's the best advice I've ever heard!" Ragamuffin says, and doesn't say it in his accent.

"Thank yo-" Rarity says.

But becomes shocked, "Wait. What?"

Then Ragamuffin walks away. Rarity is sad about Ragamuffin's accent. Applejack reassures her.

The main twelve along with Cheese walks to the beach to where the ship has sink.

Fluttershy asks, "So... now what?"

"I might have a way home. But it's... kinda weird," Sun answers looking at the staff.

Back in Princess Twilight's castle, both she and Spike are still adjusting the picture.

"A little more on the left… A little more.. Perfect," Princess Twilight says.

And Spike finally adjust the picture to the right angel.

"Phew!" Spike replies.

But there's a crashing sound that cause the picture to fall, making Spike groan. Princess Twilight turns around to see Sun and her friends, and a lot of human beings.

Sun sing songy with a sheepish smile, "We're back!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crazy Ending to Spring Break

Princess Twilight and Spike are shocked to see Sun with her friends, and a lot of human beings in one place. After explaining everything to Princess Twilight, the pony princess know that they need to get the human counterparts home, In the library, Princess Twilight opens the portal to Canterlot High, and Sun uses her magic to turn the humans back into ponies so they can fit through the portal.

Princess Twilight says, "Sounds like you and the others end up having one spring break."

"Yeah. One that we're not going to forget," Sun says.

"You can say that again. We saved everyone from a sunken cruise ship, stop an evil storm magic, and find a deserted island," Rainbow says.

"That's true Rainbow, but that storm was very dangerous. I thought we were sunk," Applejack says.

Then softly says, "No pun intended."

"I'm just glad everyone is alright and that we're able to get them home," Fluttershy says.

"Still, it's interesting to find a portal that connects the human world and the pony world on a deserted island of all places," Falling Star says.

Sonata turns to her sisters, "Dagi, do you think there could be more of them around here?"

"It's not likely, but it is possible that there are other loose portals connect to both our worlds," Adagio says.

"That possibility can't be ruled out. We will need to be careful and keep our eye out for other portals around," Princess Twilight says.

Cheese flies to Princess Twilight, and happily says, "Chao Chao!"

Princess Twilight smiles and hugs the little Chao a hug. Sun and the others smile with glee. They're glad to see Cheese happy.

After everyone, excluding Sun, her friends, and the little Chao. Sun actually wants to talk to Princess Twilight. After gathering into the throne room, Sun brings out the four gems and the large piece of the emeralds.

"Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald Shards?" Princess Twilight asks confused.

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but apparently that what Cheese calls them," Sun says.

Then Falling Star says, "We manage to find four emeralds and two shards that is combined into one, we still have three more Chaos Emeralds to find as well as ten more Master Emerald Shards."

"Fascinating," Princess Twilight says.

"I agree, but the trouble idd that I did had trouble understanding Cheese and it was hard to translate him. Sun suspects that because Cheese is front a different world, it's hard to understand everything he says," Fluttershy says.

"Hmm, that is weird," Princess Twilight says.

"Not as weird as a glowing round spirit of some kind helping ud and leading us to the portal. We didn't even get to ask for her name," Rainbow says.

"A spirit?" Princess Twilight asks.

"A spirit came to us and know the danger that we're in. She was able to lead us to the island and lead us to the portal," Twilight says.

"Too many strange things are happening since we found those emeralds and this little 'Chao.' It makes me wonder if there's more along the way," Sombra suspects.

"I was thinking the same thing. When Glittering Sparkle tried to use the Emerald at Sun that is combined with Equestrian Magic, it became powerful," Wire Wolf says.

"Glittering Sparkle? Who's that?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Um, she is a new student that goes to our school. I don't really like her. She's not very nice to everyone, especially to Sun," Wallflower says.

"Yeah. That little brat is jealous of Sun because she's a better person than she could ever be. She even wanted Sun to leave town. But doesn't want anyone to get hurt by the magic she is using, Sun is able to fight back and took the Emerald away from her," Aria says.

"Yeah. We don't like her because the way she is treating Sun. Sun has been trying to become friends with her, but she brushes her off," Adagio says.

"Yeah. she's mean," Sonata replies.

"Sounds to me that you are having trouble with this girl?" Princess Twilight asks, turning to Sun.

"I am. I wish we could be friends, but she is too caught up trying to be better than me," Sun says.

"I hope she will learn to accept your friendship and swallow her pride," Princess Twilight says.

Rainbow yawns, "Well, I think it's time for us to get back to Canterlot City and get to bed. I'm pooped."

"Me too, I could really hit the hay," Applejack says.

"Indeed, I could sleep in my own bed right about now," Rarity says.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're going to get quite a story when we tell them about what happened on the boat," Twilight says.

"Yeah. Let's get going," Aria says.

The girls and two boys begin to leave the throne room and head to the library. All except Sun and Cheese.

Sun says, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Okay. I'll at front of the portal to take you home," Wire Wolf says.

Sun blushes, "Thanks Wire Wolf."

Wire wolf smiles and walks out of the throne room. Cheese flies to Sun, and the girls picks Cheese and wraps her arms around him. Then sits on the throne next to Princess Twilight.

"So Sun, is there something you wanna talk about?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Well, there is something. You see, when I found the second Shard with Rainbow, they both combined together. I also saw a strange vision. There were eight creatures Cheese was one of them. And there was a bright light," Sun says.

"What are those creatures look like?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Well. there are three hedgehogs. One if blue, the other is pink, and the last one is black with red stripes on his quills arms and legs. The other one looks sort of like an echidna, but it's red. There's also a yellow and white color fox with two tails, a white bat who looks stylish, like Rarity. And there is a small rabbit and it seems close to Cheese," Sun says.

Princess Twilight thinks, "This is kind of weird. It's like the Master emerald Shards showed you a vision after they are put together. Almost like…"

"The Shards are showing me something," Sun says.

"That possible. Of course, it can't be certain until you find the rest of the shards. Maybe you can get a better vision to what happened and figure out where Cheese and those gems come from," Princess Twilight says.

"I guess you're right," Sun says.

"I'm sure you'll figure everything out in due time. Until then, you can write to me what you find and I'll see what I can come up with," Princess Twilight says.

"Thanks Princess Twilight," Sun says.

Then remembers, "There is one thing I've been wondering though."

"What's that?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Well, I want help but thinking about that spirit who helped us. She sounds like a girl, so I assumed that she's female. I can't kept but wonder who she is or where she came from?" Sun asks.

Sun can't help but think about the spirit who helped them.

Back in the human world, the glowing orange orb manages to travel to Canterlot City and float over Canterlot High. the orb sees Sun comes out of the portal and Wire Wolf helps her out. Then the two hug and kissed each other. After that the two leave walk off and begin to head back home.

The orb then transform into a antro being of some kind. She looks like an echidna or something, but has peach- orange fur with a peach muzzle, and cobalt eyes. She is wearing a white tank top, a tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangle pattern, white sandals with white straps, thick cobalt blue wristbands. She is also wearing a gold tiara like headband with a blue gem in the middle, a matching necklace, and white bandages in her hair. The echidna creature smiles to see Sun and Wire Wolf leaving home.

"You did very well Princess. Because of your selfless act and with the help of your friends, everyone manager to return home safely. I can sense that you will be the one to carry out this journey once you find the Chaos Emeralds and piece the Master Emerald back together." The creature says.

She then saddens, "I hope you will be careful. I fear that the girl with a corrupted heart by her jealousy will end up bring you and your friends much harm, including herself."

Then the Echidna spirit lets out a glow and descends down to the surface.


End file.
